


In which I regret my entire life

by liight



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liight/pseuds/liight
Summary: "Nya, kawaii desu ne, Hinata-kun?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope my girlfriend returns from vacation and ends up reading this, asking me, "why the heck, light, did you do this"

Komaeda strides over to Hinata, taking a hold of the protagonist's hand. "Nya, kawaii desu ne, Hinata-kun?" Hinata leaned away from Komaeda and his weird words.

"Komaeda, what the fuck?"

"You know, like, nya!"

"Why this, why me."

"Hinata-kun, let's go to Seaworld!"

"No...not again..."

"NO. LISTEN. I WON TWO TICKETS ANd YOU're fuCKING COMING, HINATA-KUN!!!!!!"

"how did i end up in this situation"

"WELL YOU SEE, the author of this story is tired and decided to write a shitty, meaningless and pointless crackfic that she will always and forever will REGRET!"

"I'm going to fucking sue her," Hinata CLENCHED HIS FISTS...

"Don't be a Suing Suzy, you fucking wuss!"

 

 

no okay but why did i write this, i dON'T WRITE CRACKFICS...


End file.
